Marked
by BertieTodd
Summary: A smutty MorMor roleplay with an Omegle stranger. Basically, Jim gets bored alone, and requires Sebastian to do something about it. Seb had other plans involving his hunting knife. Jim makes a compromise. Not for kiddies!


A/N: Hello, everyone! I was recently on Omegle, and a lovely stranger put up with me long enough to make this role-play. If you want to, whoever you are, leave a comment, and I will give you credit for being such a wonderful Sebastian. Anyway, this is the first thing I've posted in such a long time!

…...

Where's my scalping knife? SM

I don't think it's a good idea to tell you. JM

Why? It's _my_ knife! SM

Not when you're in this mood. JM

I'm calm, okay? Besides, I need to go kill something. SM

Fine. The top drawer. Bedside table. JM

You're not in there, are you? SM

Maybe. JM

Jim, I just want my scalping knife... SM

You're no fun! JM

I'll be in there in a moment. SM

Nervous about why Jim wanted him in the bedroom and just wanted to go finish this job that Jim probably didn't remember assigning him to, he walked up the stairs and down the hallway, pausing momentarily before knocking cautiously at the door. "Jim... are you in there?"

"Of course, darling~!" he sang in his lilting voice. "Come in."

Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment, taking a steadying breath, then walked in. "I'm just here to get my knife," he repeated firmly, trying not to look towards Jim.

"You sure?" he whispered in a much lower octave. Jim very purposefully jingled Sebastian's dog tags, which he wore around his neck. The only thing he wore.

Sebastian risked a glance...and that was all it took. Jim knew how sexy Sebastian thought he looked in just the dog tags. He stopped and sighed. "What are you doing, Jim?"

"I told you," he smirked wickedly, "I was bored."

Sebastian couldn't keep his eyes off the smaller figure in front of him, lean and deceptively strong. He licked his lips subconsciously even as he said, "I have work, Jim."

"I know." he teased, "So, get over here."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but went over to Jim anyway. "You sure you don't want me to get my knife first?"

"Do as you will!" he enthused, obviously aroused by all the potential damage his sniper could deal out.

Sebastian grinned, turned around and went to the dresser, reaching in and pulling out the semi-dull blade. He walked back to Jim, obediently giving him the handle of the knife. As much as he loved dealing out his own damage, he knew Jim got off on damaging him more, and the thought of Jim marking him always made it worth it tenfold.

"Shirt, off." he commanded. Gone was the good-natured teasing.

Sebastian deftly lifted his shirt off over his head, throwing it off to the side haphazardly. He stood, muscles prominent and relaxed, steady.

"Mmm" Jim hummed appreciatively. Seeing Sebastian so submissive was always a plus. He caressed down his sniper's stomach lightly with the knife, then decided to move to his back. Using the tip of the knife, he began to press, softly at first, then increasingly more painful. He grinned.

"Like what you see?" Sebastian said with a smirk, then grew silent as the metal touched his skin teasingly. Jim circled him, then his breath caught as he dug the tip into the skin painfully. He didn't move though, exercising his vast capacity of self control.

"Oh, yes." he said breathily, biting at Sebastian's earlobe. He pressed the tip deeper, now drawing blood.

Sebastian gasped, arching his back to give Jim better access to his ear and ease the pressure of the blade in his skin.

"Now, don't get hasty." Jim warned, biting down harshly on his shoulder, and at the same time, sliding the blade up in a slick, straight line. Crimson quickly filled the slashed line.

Sebastian groaned into his closed mouth at the erotic bite as well as the slice up his back, but didn't move, even as the warm blood began to leak down his back.

Jim was practically panting, and his eyes were black with dangerous desire. He pulled the knife downward this time, slowly, hoping to draw out some erotic sounds from the man beneath him.

Sebastian opened his mouth to moan, feeling the sting in the same spot tenfold. He wanted to step backwards into the knife at the same time that he wanted to step forwards away from it. He also began to pant, feeling aroused at being cut with his own knife at someone else's hand.

"That's better." Jim praised, feeling Sebastian squirm against him. One hand held the knife steadily, sliding it up the length of his back yet again. The other found its way into the sniper's trousers.

Sebastian cried out in pain this time, but it was stifled as his breath caught, feeling Jim's hand inside his trousers. He was caught on the precipice between pleasure and pain, and he _loved_ Jim for it.

Jim began stroking him roughly, enough that for a brief moment, the pleasure outweighed the pain. Only a brief moment, because just as quickly, he brought the knife down for a final slash.

Sebastian opened his mouth and leaned his head back, whimpering at the roughness and bucking his hips into Jim's hand. Then, at the final slash, his eyes flew open and his erection grew harder as his voice cracked in a cry of pain, back arching.

"You like that?" Jim growled in his ear. He pulled the knife away, but continued his movements on Sebastian's cock, rougher each time. From his vantage point, he could admire his handiwork. Against his lover's tan skin, a red 'M' bled.

Sebastian began growling, leaning back to try to find Jim while he thrusted his hips forward in time with the strokes. He could feel the burning of the deep 'M' on his back, and it aroused him to no end.

"Shall we?" Jim asked, though it was more of a demand. He slid off his own pants with one hand, the other still on Sebastian.

Sebastian had focused so much on keeping still that now he was frozen to the spot, reaching down and pushing ineffectively at the waist of his pants.

Reaching for the knife once more, Jim made short work of divesting them both of all clothes.

Sebastian didn't mind, not even flinching as his clothes fell from him.

"Jim..." he whispered breathlessly. He needed to see him, instead of just feel him.

Jim roughly pushed him down so that he lied on his back, crawling atop him and straddling his hips.

Though he was significantly stronger than Jim, he was completely submissive and fell quickly onto his back, wincing at the effect the impact had on his fresh wounds. He adjusted his hips underneath Jim, biting his lips as he looked at the beautiful man on top of him.

"Now, do I get the oil, or do we continue with the 'pain' theme?" he wondered aloud. Before Sebastian could answer, he lined the sniper's cock up with his entrance and sank down in a swift motion. He couldn't help but cry out.

Sebastian's mouth twisted in a snarl of pleasure, letting out a raw moan of pleasure. Feeling the warm wetness of Jim around his cock, nothing between them, feeling the blood leaking between them from entering Jim so violently and without preparation.

Jim bit his lip, and there was more blood. Blood in his mouth, blood on the sheets, blood running down his thigh. He fought off the pain and began moving immediately, riding hard.

Sebastian began thrusting up to meet Jim, as the man above him had no mercy as he began his rough and erotic riding. Sebastian reached up and grabbed the dog tags, pulling them to crash his mouth to Jim's, shoving his tongue into the other man's desperately as he grunted and moaned.

The pain only served as a catalyst, driving Jim to be rougher, harder. More. Deeper. Every inch of him felt as though it was ablaze, but he wouldn't stop. He would never be the one to admit defeat.

Sebastian was making noises he didn't know he was capable of making. Carnal animal noises, and with a roar much like a tiger's, his hand shot forward and wrapped around Jim's neck as he used his strength to roll them roughly over, humping the other man with a desperation that made the made the exploding pain from his back only fuel him more.

"Sebastian!" Tears mingled with the blood. _Oh_, the pleasure. _Oh_, the pain. It was too much, and wonderful. He thought he would be ripped in half.

He bent down and sank his teeth into the crook of Jim's neck hard enough to taste the copper warmth fill his mouth. Hand wrapped underneath Jim's shoulders, pulling his body roughly down to meet his thrusting hips. "Jim," he growled into the skin, though it came out as a weak moan. He was getting so close.

He was fighting with himself to hold off his finish. Everything was a contest to Jim. A game. He would win. It was difficult, though, when his feral sniper said his name like a dying prayer.

He bit down harder, knowing that Jim wouldn't release until he did. He didn't view the fucking as a contest, only a way to get off, and Jim's dominance was hardly applicable here. After all, which one of them was the one doing the fucking? Sebastian had already lost control, so even if he wanted to play Jim's game, he would have lost miserably. He thrusted harder until he felt himself coming, and he tore his mouth away from the shoulder to scream, "JIM!" as he released inside the man underneath him, hips spasming uncontrollably as he pressed his forehead into Jim's chest, blood covering his mouth.

That was it, no more fighting. "Mmm, Sebastian!" The heat was unbearable. He came with a high-pitched scream, fingers dug into Sebastian's hair.

Sebastian felt Jim's release explode between them, hitting his chest. He collapsed onto Jim, panting as though he would never find anymore air and had to get it all now. His back was on fire, and the fingers had pulled roughly enough to make his head feel sore.

Sorely, Jim pulled off him with a whimper, and lay beside him, short of breath. "That was..." For once, he was at a loss for words.

Sebastian huffed a chuckle through his struggled breaths. "Good for you too?" he wheezed, groaning as he was moved. His back was stiffening already, making every shudder painful.

Jim giggled, running a hand over his brand on Sebastian's back gently. "So much better then that boring job, wouldn't you agree?"

The job! "Fuck!" he shouted, jumping out of the bed quickly as he realized he was already late for taking out his target. However, he immediately fell to the ground, his groin cramping up and incapacitating him. He had literally fucked Jim so hard he had forgotten how to walk.

"Oh, just sleep." Jim said with a yawn, feeling uncharacteristically generous.

Sebastian breathed in with frustration but did as his was told, pulling himself up and into the bed to collapse next to Jim.

Jim had curled up in his corner of the bed, much like a cat. He hadn't bothered to wipe off the blood.

"Jim...we should go get clean..." he muttered unenthusiastically.

"Mmm...later." he mumbled, already half asleep, and (though he would never admit it) in too much pain to walk anywhere.

Sebastian grinned, then crawled up to a pillow and drifted off, smiling and grimacing at the amazing mixture of pleasure and pain.

…...

A/N2:

THE END! I sincerely hope you enjoyed this smutty little piece. I'll post more if I have some encouragement, so please do comment. Thanks!

~BertieTodd


End file.
